A Million Years
by clemontxo
Summary: Lexi has spend her whole life living in Lumiose City working with her dad Professor Sycamore because she wants to follow in his footsteps. When an opportunity is presented to her for her to travel across Kalos with her best friend Clemont and his sister Bonnie and Serena so that Ash can get to the Kalos League she doesn't hesitate to come along so that she can grow as a Professor.
1. Kalos Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!

**Hello you cuties! I'm back with a Pokémon fic this time. I'm going to warn you in advance that this is going to be super long and that it follows the whole series so keep that in mind. The rating might go up later on. Happy reading :)**

**x Milou**

* * *

It was only ten o'clock in the morning and Lexi already had enough of this day. The square around Prism Tower was pretty much already packed with the daily visitors who came to gaze at the tower in galore which stood high in the center of the city. Lexi squinted her eyes against the sunlight as she stood still.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked out loud.

Her best friend, Clemont, and his younger sister Bonnie both turned around to face her, coming to a standstill on the side of the bustling square.

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Bonnie asked, as if her question was a little strange.

"Well… We've pretty much been wandering around the city for most of the night and it seems that we don't have any idea to where we're going," Lexi explained, pressing her lips into a line.

"Then what do you suggest?" Clemont asked rather discouraged. "You know that we cannot return to the Lumiose Gym as of right now."

Lexi gazed at the tower for a brief second. "Of course, I'm aware of that. But wandering around the square isn't going to help you with getting back inside, Clemont. Let's not forget that Clembot kicked you out of your own Gym yesterday and you've been stuck inside the underground subways for some time. We've been walking back through the forest from the outskirt of the city since and throughout the city for most of the night. I don't think wandering around the city even further is going to solve this problem for us."

"You might be right, Lexi. But I don't know what else to do."

"And that's alright, Clemont," Lexi said and placed her hand on his right shoulder in a reassuring way like she had done a million times in the past. "We're all clearly exhausted from this day that we had. I suggest we call it quits for now and return to your family home. I'm sure that we can all think clearer once we've gotten some rest."

At her idea Clemont's face fell slightly. "Our family home?"

To Lexi there was nothing easier than to read the emotions on her friend's face. "You don't want your father to find out that you got kicked out of your own Gym?" she assumed.

Clemont nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "Well… yeah. You know what our father is like and he'll not be pleased with me because he'll probably think that I'll be unfit to be the Lumiose Gym Leader because I cannot get into my own Gym due to my own invention keeping me out. If I cannot be a Gym Leader than who am I, Lexi?"

"You're still you, big brother," Bonnie chimed in, pressing her hand against Clemont's side. "But perhaps you're right about not returning to our own house. At least not for now."

Lexi knew that there was only one other option left now. "I guess we have no other choice than to the Sycamore laboratory. We can get some sleep there."

"Are you sure that will be alright?" Clemont asked hesitantly as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Of course I'm sure, Clemont. That's one thing that you shouldn't worry about."

"Then come on!" Bonnie exclaimed elatedly, as if the thought of spending time at the laboratory and getting see some of its Pokémon had recharged her. "I will lead the way!"

Without any warning the young girl grabbed Lexi's left hand and began to pull the teenage girl with her. Lexi could only chuckle at Bonnie's innocent spirit as she followed her across the square with Clemont at her side.

As they reached the center of the square everyone's pacing slowed down when they saw a boy who couldn't have been older than ten years old, make his way towards the Prism Tower. From the Pikachu that was squealing on his shoulder and the determined glint in his eyes they could only assume that he was a trainer.

"Do you think he'll challenge the Gym?" Bonnie asked.

"It would appear so. But I have no idea how Clembot is going to react to a challenger," Clemont answered, as he tightened his hold on the straps of his backpack. "Clembot was obviously malfunctioning when it threw me and Bonnie out. I fear that it could do the same thing to trainers."

Lexi exhaled as her gaze met Clemont's. "Then I guess we have no other choice than to wait here for a moment to see what Clembot will do to this challenger. Perhaps it will not react like it did with you and Bonnie yesterday, and simply accept the trainer's challenge."

"Let's hope so," Clemont replied, and it was obvious to Lexi that Clemont felt guilty and responsible for the way that Clembot had been behaving, even though it had nothing to do with him. But since Clemont was the one who had invented Clembot himself, he saw it as his own failure.

And instead of brushing Clemont aside she placed a comforting hand on his lower arm while Bonnie held onto her other hand. Not a word was said by the three of them while they all gazed up at the Prism Tower in anticipation. These moments that they stood there on the side of the square seemed to last forever, while nothing appeared to happen for some time.

The first thing that they heard was the sound of screaming and something clunking inside the tower which caused them to perk up. As a hatch on the side of the tower shut open the same boy and his Pikachu was flung outside and tumbled towards the floor with great speed.

"Oh no! No!" Clemont yelled as he rushed towards them with Lexi and Bonnie right behind him. "I'm going to try to catch that boy!"

"I'm go get Pikachu!" Bonnie shouted.

Lexi watched with a heavy pit in her stomach how Clemont removed his own backpack and flung it onto the ground where it turned into a huge inflatable cushion which was able to catch the boy before it smashed into the pavement. Bonnie grabbed Pikachu with ease and Lexi finally dared to breathe again.

Lexi turned to Bonnie and lifted her up in a second while Clemont went to the boy and extended his hand to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," the boy responded and didn't appear to be shaken up after having just been thrown out of the tower. He accepted Clemont's hand and let the young inventor pull him back on his feet. "Thanks to you."

"Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself during that nasty fall?" Lexi couldn't help but ask, being the worrywart that she was.

He only shook his head. "Yes, I feel just fine. No worries."

At that moment Bonnie chose to pull Pikachu closer to her. "Take a look at this, Clemont and Lexi! A Pikachu! And what a cutie." Because the girl was way too young to own her own Pokémon, she only had little experience with them and tended to get over-excited whenever she was around them. Since she was accidentally squeezing the Pikachu too hard the Pokémon saw no other way than to use its thunderbolt as a way to defend itself.

In a second the sky lightened up and Lexi could only protect her own face from the thunder by shielding it behind her arms. As soon as the thunder disappeared Lexi rushed to Bonnie while Pikachu jumped from the girl's arms when she fell back. Lexi immediately knelt down beside her.

"Bonnie! Oh dear!" she cried out as she tried to lift Bonnie back, but the girl leaped forwards by her own strength and started giggling while Pikachu jumped back on his trainer's shoulder.

"Of course," Bonnie said as if this whole incident hadn't occurred in the first place and stood straight again. Lexi should've known that nothing could've dented the girl's rambunctious spirit. Instead of saying anything Lexi got back to her feet as well and brushed her legs before she placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders so that she could keep her in tow this time.

Clemont bowed his head towards the trainer. "I'm really sorry about my sister."

The boy raised his hands to show that it was alright. "Hey, don't worry about it."

With a frown on his face Clemont turned to his sister. "Bonnie, you apologize too."

Clearly Bonnie wasn't too pleased with that suggestion and Lexi could feel her tense up. "I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug cause it's so cute!" she explained her reasons with an annoyed pout.

"Hmm. But did Pikachu like it?" Clemont asked her, which gave her something to think about.

Lexi patted Bonnie's shoulder. "You'll learn, Bonnie," she said. Clemont's words were what had caused a change in Bonnie's demeanor. He might be strict with her and telling her whenever she did something wrong, but that was only because he loved her and wanted her to be the best that she could be. Clemont was exactly the big brother that Bonnie needed to keep her straight, and Lexi was thankful for them.

"Alright, I'm really sorry, Pikachu," Bonnie apologized sincerely.

The boy leaned a little closer to her with a smile and Pikachu who seemed to be more at ease now and ran his hand through his raven hair for a faint moment. "Everything is alright now," he assured her. "Pikachu was just a little surprised." And at that the little mouse Pokémon nodded. "But I still haven't thanked you yet. I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu."

Pikachu's face lit up. "Pikachu!" it said happily and that was enough to remove the guilt from Bonnie.

"You're very welcome!" Bonnie replied in the same manner and gave Lexi a sort of half-hug to let the teen know that had learned from this. At that reaction Lexi could only let out a laugh and briefly ruffled her blonde hair.

The boy's gaze was turned to Prism Tower again. "What a weird Gym. What's up with that?"

Clemont followed his gaze. "You got kicked out right?"

"Right," the boy confirmed. "And coming all this way. Some Gym Leader."

"Yeah, he's something alright," Clemont pretty much muttered, and Lexi was tempted to intervene because Clemont wasn't owning up to being the Lumiose Gym Leader.

Bonnie stepped in between them. "The Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym is this really super-duper strong person," she told the boy, clearly showing how proud she was of her brother.

"Did they ask you how many badges you have?" Lexi wondered.

The boy nodded. "That's right. And when I told them I didn't have any I got zapped badly," he explained.

"Zapped?!" Lexi repeated astounded, her brows frowned.

"Huh? You don't have any badges?" Bonnie asked baffled.

The boy shrugged a bit. "You see I've just arrived in the Kalos region. This is the first Gym I've been to."

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Pardon me, but where are you from?"

The trained tipped his cap slightly. "I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto and my name is Ash. This is Pikachu. And my buddy and I are on a journey together so I can become a Pokémon master." Pikachu confirmed that.

Because it was getting later during the day more people and their Pokémon found their way towards the main square in the city. It was Lexi and Clemont who decided that they should continue this conversation a bit further away from the Prism Tower so they wouldn't be standing in someone's way, and they had ended at a nearby park which had a Battlefield.

They stood still under a tree just next to some steps. "Now it's our time to introduce ourselves," Clemont said. "My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie replied cheerfully and then pointed to Lexi. "This is Clemont's best friend Lexi, and who I see as a sister of my own."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lexi said with a huge grin.

"Nice to meet you, Clemont, Bonnie and Lexi," Ash said.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu replied with a wave of its paw.

"You and your Pikachu look like such good friends," Bonnie pointed out in amazement. "If you weren't Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head like that. I've only ever seen Lexi's Hoothoot do the same to her."

At the mention of her Hoothoot Lexi smiled while Ash laughed. "Yeah, we've known each other for a long time."

"Pikachu," it squealed as it leaped on Ash his shoulder.

"Actually, Pikachu was the first Pokémon I ever got," Ash went on with his arms spread out. "We're continuing our journey and looking for more Gym battles." With a simple jump Pikachu was back on the top of his head. "Are you, Bonnie and Lexi on a journey too?"

Lexi exchanged a look with both Bonnie and Clemont let out a laugh. She had never even left Lumiose City one time during her life and this was all that she knew. "Well, not me. I've got my sights set on another dream. I work here."

"That's something that we'll be doing sometime in the future," Bonnie said.

"Ah, family adventure sounds great," Ash responded. "After all I don't have any brother or sisters."

Bonnie folded her hands together. "But you've got your special friend Pikachu instead." From where Lexi was standing, she could see the girl's eyes light up entirely while her eyes remained focused on Pikachu.

"Bonnie is a little bit too young to have any Pokémon yet," Clemont explained. "So, she is really impressed when she meets someone who does."

"I know just what it's like. I could hardly wait to grow up and become a Pokémon trainer," Ash said.

"You totally understand how I feel," Bonnie said in awe.

"Bonnie, you know that you can visit my Pokémon at the lab any time," Lexi reminded her, which earned a squeal from her.

"So," Ash said which caused them to look at him. "What Pokémon do you have, Clemont and Lexi?"

Lexi's eyes turned to Ash and smiled. "I have quite a few actually, but I don't have them with me at this moment."

Clemont scratched his chin. "Hmm. Okay, here's a Pokémon that I recently caught." He grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket and held it out.

There was a glint in Ash his eyes. "Oh please! Can I see it?" he asked excitedly and Lexi couldn't blame him since the Pokémon in this region were all new to him. "And then let's Battle."

At that suggestion Pikachu leaped from Ash his shoulder and ran towards the battlefield.

"Battle for real?" Clemont asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Ash said as he ran after Pikachu. "If I can't have a Gym Battle, I'd like to have my first battle in the Kalos region with you. What do you say, Clemont?" He raised his arm in a challenging manner.

"Let's do it," Bonnie replied. "It will be a great test of strength."

"Exactly. This will be a good opportunity for you, Clemont," Lexi agreed with a grin.

"Okay! You're on," Clemont eagerly accepted the match. Lexi remembered that it had been some days since Clemont had his last battle so this would be a good chance for him to get back into his battling rhythm. Besides Lexi had to admit that she had a thing for watching Clemont battle, because that was surely where his strength shined. As a Gym Leader, and an inventor.

As Clemont and Ash took their places on the battlefield Lexi and Bonnie remained where they were on the sideline of the field.

"Alright, Bunnelby. Come on out and let's have a Battle!" Clemont said as he threw his Pokéball and this cute little Bunnelby appeared with a happy hop. Lexi had been there yesterday when Clemont had caught the Pokémon so this would be the first battle the two would have.

"Awesome! I've never seen that Pokémon before," Ash said eagerly. "Pikachu let's give it our all!"

"Pikachu!" it said and sparks appeared on its red cheeks.

For Lexi it had been some time since she had last seen a Pikachu battle, and she was curious to see it in action to say the least.

"Lots of luck to both teams! Ye-hee!" Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully which indicated that the Battle had officially begun.

"'Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said and Pikachu immediately leaped into the sky to charge Thunderbolt and to fire it.

"Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand," Clemont said and Bunnelby slammed its ears into the sand to block Pikachu's attack which surprised both Ash and Pikachu, but it was exactly what Lexi had predicted would happen. She was familiar with Clemont's battle strategy after all. "Yes, Bunnelby is a Normal type Pokémon." There was a glint in his glasses as he shoved them further on his nose. "But it's more than prepared to deal with any Electric type moves. So now it's our turn. Bunnelby dig!"

"Bunnelbeeebeeebee," it said as it rapidly twirled around and dug a hole underneath the sand.

"I have to admit that Bunnelby and Clemont are already working together well for their first battle," Lexi said in amazement.

"It's like they've been partners for years," Bonnie agreed beside her which enlarged Lexi's smile.

"Take off, Pikachu! Don't let them know where you are!" Ash instructed and Pikachu began to run around the battlefield with speed. Lexi sure hadn't seen a Pikachu move that fast before. It was obvious that was the Pokémon's great strength.

Clemont raised his arm. "Now go!" Bunnelby reappeared from the ground and hit Pikachu from below with a slap with its ears, sending Pikachu down onto the sand.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned and Pikachu's cheeks sparked again. "Okay, that's the spirit! Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Within seconds Pikachu had made it across the field and hit Bunnelby in the stomach, causing the rabbit to fly back, but it used its ear to land safely.

"Double-Slap! Let's go!" was Clemont's immediate response.

Bunnelby began to use its ears to slap Pikachu successfully. "Bunnelby's ears are just like hands," Ash said with clenched fists.

"Pretty neat, huh?" There was another glint in Clemont's glasses as he readjusted them. "Bunnelby's ears can do lots of great things." Bunnelby flexed its ears to prove Clemont's point, sending Pikachu backwards.

"You're still fine, aren't you buddy?" Ash asked excitedly, earning a response from Pikachu. "Awesome! Now use Iron Tail."

Pikachu leaped up high as its tail began to light up. "Look at that. Pikachu knows a Steel type move!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How unusual," Lexi muttered in astonishment.

"Use your ears and catch it!" Clemont said.

There was a lot of wind that send sand across the battlefield as Bunnelby successfully caught Pikachu's tail with its ears. Lexi's mouth fell open slightly as she watched it.

There was a smug expression on Clemont's face. "It worked like it should."

But it didn't affect Ash's spirit. "Yeah, it's good that you caught it. But now it's too bad you can't use your ears."

Lexi gasped. "No way!"

"You're strong alright, but you can't move anymore." he went on and spread his arms. "Electroball!"

"Pi-pi-pi-ka-ka-pika!" Pikachu said and with a yellow flash Bunnelby was send back across the field.

"Ah wow!" Bonnie said with folded hands. "Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing!"

"You're right about that, Bonbon," Lexi agreed, earning a giggle from the girl at the use of her nickname for her. Lexi looked over at Clemont and it was obvious that he was having a blast during this battle, and he had entirely forgotten about the Clembot fiasco. At least for now.

"Quick Attack!" Ash said and Pikachu sprang into action.

"Heads up, Bunnelby," Clemont warned and Bunnelby extended its ears to catch Pikachu should it be necessary.

At that moment a strange object flew through the air and a sparkling net appeared from it, almost catching Pikachu who could just dodge it.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked as Bonnie and Lexi also entered the Battlefield to make sure that Pikachu didn't get hurt.

"Pikachu," it said.

"Alright!" Ash called out, fearlessly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Two figures appeared on the steps of the park. "That was dangerous," Clemont warned them.

"Someone could've gotten hurt," Lexi said with raised voice.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded to know.

As Lexi watched these figures appeared to be a woman and a man who she had never seen before until today.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman began. She had long red hair that curled towards the back of her waist. "Our middle name!"

"And make it double!" The man added with the half-long blue hair. They were speaking in turns. "It's a high stake game!"

"To protect the world from devastation!

To unite All people within Our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to stars above!

Jessie!

And James!

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight!

Meowth that's right!

Wobbuffet."

At the appearance of the Meowth Lexi couldn't help herself. She was a Pokémon researcher after all, and seeing a talking Pokémon awoke something inside of her. "Is that a talking Meowth?"

"Team Rocket! You would follow us here!" Ash said enraged.

"Wait! You know them?" Bonnie asked him.

"I've never seen a talking Meowth before. That's incredibly," Clemont said as he approached them, but Lexi pulled him by grabbing the collar of his overcoat. Mainly because there was something incredibly unsettling about these guys.

"Wait," Ash told them. "Those are a group of bad guys who are always trying to take my Pikachu."

"Excuse me, twerp. But you're selling us short," The guy named James said as if this was one joke to him.

"Catching Pikachu is but one of our glorious yet numerous" goals," Jessie added.

"The rest of them include the confiscation of all the strong and rare Pokémon in Kalos," James explained and crossed his arms. "Forming a formidable army is inevitable."

"But catching Pikachu is job one," Jessie affirmed and pointed her finger towards Pikachu who squealed.

"There is no better way for us to begin our Kalos kingdom," James said and Wobbuffet agreed by raised its arm.

"And I'll take the one with the ears," Meowth said as he pointed towards Bunnelby, but Pikachu jumped in front of it with raised arms as a warning.

"Like that's gonna happen," Ash responded.

There was another glint in Clemont's glasses which he pushed back. "I will not sit idly by while you steal other people's Pokémon."

Lexi wished she could've felt as courageous as Ash and Clemont did, but since she didn't have her own Pokémon with her, she felt rather lackluster instead. It would be rather difficult to battle Team Rocket without them. "You'll have to get through us first though!" Lexi warned them anyway.

"That's right!" Bonnie exclaimed, despite not having any Pokémon herself. "Who do you think you are?"

"Team Rocket! That's who!" They all said in union and Lexi's bile rose to her throat.

"Alright, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

As Pikachu leaped high to charge with a Thunderbolt, Jessie ordered their Wobbuffet to use an attack and it met Pikachu's Thunderbolt head on and sent it back to Pikachu with double its power.

"Is that Mirror Coat?" Lexi said almost in denial.

As Pikachu got blown down the air Ash got there just in time to catch Pikachu before it would hit the ground. Clearly the Mirror Coat had a heavy effect on Pikachu, who had lost most of its strength from the blow.

"We better retreat," Clemont suggested. "Using Mirror Coat reflects Special Attacks with double the power. We can't withstand that kind of strength."

"Clemont's right," Lexi replied. "Pikachu cannot handle a blow like that for a second time."

"We've always stood up to them before," Ash said as he got onto his feet. "And we always will. As long as Pikachu is okay. As long as Pikachu doesn't give up I'll be right here battling to the end."

Lexi had to admire Ash his courage because his words were enough to send Pikachu back onto the battlefield to continue this battle. It was enough for Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont to share a brief smile with each other.

"All you'll end up with are reruns," Jessie said.

"Now Pikachu! Electroball!"

While Pikachu was busy with creating the Electroball Clemont chimed in. "We'll help you too. Bunnelby, use Mudshot."

Against their astonishment Wobbuffet dodged all of Bunnelby's Mudshot and send back the Electroball towards Pikachu. Just before the attack was supposed to hit a Pokémon leaped out from a nearby tree and jumped in front of Pikachu and caught the Mirror Coat instead.

As the Pokémon landed on the ground with Pikachu in its arms Lexi saw that it was a Froakie and she had a vague feeling that she knew this Froakie well. In an instant she rushed towards to check up on it and saw that it been Paralyzed due to the effects of the Electroball.

"Froakie! It is you!" Lexi said agasted because it was the Froakie that she had been looking after for at least this last year. It was having some difficulty with not falling over, but it hadn't lost all its strength yet.

"Froakie?" Ash repeated, never having heard that name before.

"It's a Water type Pokémon new trainers can get in Kalos," Clemont explained. "So that Electroball must have done lots of damage."

Lexi's hands were pretty much shaking with the want to ease Froakie's pain, but it turned away from her, his rage entirely focused on Team Rocket. The story of Froakie's past and all of the problems it has been having with its trainers is strong in her mind.

"Are you okay, Froakie?" Ash asked it, but it gave no reaction. "So where is it's trainer."

As the others looked around Lexi knelt down next to Froakie. "It doesn't have one at the moment. I've seen this Froakie only a few days ago," she clarified. She was only an inch away from Froakie so that she could try to heal it, but it hopped away before she could touch it. Instead it rushed to the center of the Battlefield and began to talk towards Team Rocket.

While they listened Clemont was kind enough to pull Lexi back onto her feet again.

"I think that Froakie wants to help us," Ash figured out.

"Froakie," it said.

"Froakie is saying bad guys rub it the wrong way," Meowth translated for them, shocked by the Pokémon's words.

"Froakie, you shouldn't be fighting. Please," Lexi tried to get through to it.

"You can't fight them if you've been hurt," Ash said as it got closer to it.

Instead of listening to anybody it expanded its frubbles and leaped into the sky. It grabbed some of the frubbles from its neck and threw it towards where Team Rocket was standing. Team Rocket was under the impression that their Wobbuffet would be able to send it back with a Mirror Coat, but instead the frubbles caused Wobbuffet to slam into the ground and it hit the rest of Team Rocket, making it impossible for them to remove the sticky substance.

"How come it didn't bounce back?" Ask asked.

"Of course," Clemont said. "Froakie's gummy frubbles isn't a move. So Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat was completely ineffective."

"Awesome, Froakie. Way to go!" Ash cheered it on as it got closer to Froakie. "Pikachu and I can take it from here." To show his words Pikachu charged itself with electricity.

"We'll lend a hand too," Clemont said with Bunnelby in tow.

"You guys better not forget about me," Bonnie said with an adorable pout.

"No one can forget about you, Bonnie," Lexi made sure, and she heard Bonnie laugh for a second.

"Now Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont said.

"Bunnelbeeebeeebee," it said as it rapidly twirled around and dug another hole underneath the pavement. It reappeared swiftly again right underneath where Team Rocket was standing and caused them be send off into the sky.

"Let's rap this up!" Ash said with his hand stretched forwards. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Beside Pikachu using his Thunderbolt, Froakie accompanied it by releasing a Water Pulse. The strength of both of these attacks was enough to blast off Team Rocket into the sky until they were no longer visible.

While everyone cheered because of this victory Lexi turned to them. "Are you all sure you didn't get hurt?" she asked with concern.

"We're all fine, Lexi," Bonnie answered.

Froakie let out a groan as it fell forwards on the ground. Ash immediately came into action and picked it up in his arms. "Something is wrong."

"Froakie needs help right away," Clemont agreed.

"It needs something more than simple antidotes," Lexi said heavy-heartedly.

"Is there a Pokémon Center?" Ash asked them.

Clemont looked around. "Well... From here I'm trying to think."

"I think it will be a whole lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professor's lab instead," Bonnie suggested.

"The Professor?" Ash repeated.

"Professor Sycamore's lab," Clemont told him while he returned Bunnelby to its Pokéball.

Lexi nodded. "Of course that will be right thing to do for is. The Professor will surely help us out," she assured them, knowing the Professor better than anyone. "I'll get you all there in no time," she promised them and began to run off.

"Come on, Ash. This way," Bonnie encouraged him as she ran after Lexi.

The others were not that far behind them as they ran away from the park and further into Lumiose City.


	2. Lumiose City Pursuit!

The streets of Lumiose City were as easy to navigate as the back of Lexi's hand as she leaded the three of them through some streets which were bustling with people and their Pokémon. Lexi had made sure that she was taking them on a shortcut and had even gone through a few back alleys so that they would reach the laboratory sooner.

Sadly Lumiose City existed of some steep slopes so it wasn't exactly a walk in the park to make it across the pavements with haste. While Lexi was still running at the front because she was determined to get Froakie back to her lab, Bonnie was the one who encouraged the others to keep going.

"Clemont! Go faster!" Bonnie called out in annoyance as they came to a brief halt on a hill while Clemont began to get further behind. Lexi was well aware that Clemont was anything but good at running and he resented it. In truth she had hardly seen him run anywhere ever.

"I'm running as fast as I can," he said between heavy breaths. "Ash, Lexi, don't wait for me. Get going."

"Are you sure, Clemont?" Lexi asked hesitantly. She wasn't that fond of having to leave Clemont behind.

"Just go, Lexi. I'll be fine."

"You got it, Clemont," Ash agreed.

"I cannot believe how slow my brother is," Bonnie uttered as she turned around and began to run towards the lab. Lexi exchanged one final look with Clemont before she ran away with Ash.

The way from the park to the laboratory wasn't that far to begin with. By now Bonnie was the one who was running in the front because she knew the direction towards the lab from here. In fact, she had walked it herself all the way from Prism Tower.

"There is the Sycamore Lab!" Bonnie said out loud, pointing at the building that was nearing at the right side of the pavement. It was a huge building in the center of the block which had two Pokéball Pillars and a gated walkway.

Bonnie was the one to lead them closer and who pushed open the doors of the laboratory with Ash and Lexi right behind her. "Hello! Professor Sycamore!" Ash called out before Lexi had the chance to say anything. "Are you here?"

As on cue her father, Professor Augustine Sycamore, appeared on the other side of the large hallway in which they were standing. "Comin," he said and he was yawning as if the screams had woken him up from his recent nap. He was still wearing his white lab coat and his dark hair was rather unkempt. "Huh? Lexi? What is going on?"

"Are you the Professor?"

"Froakie! No," Professor Sycamore cried out as it saw the injured Froakie in Ash his arms, which he was all too familiar with.

"Do you know this Froakie, Professor?" Ash asked him.

"I sure do," her father answered. "Lexi and I have been looking after it for some time." He turned his head towards the other side of the hall. "Sophie, come quick." He then carefully took Froakie from Ash his arms. "We've been so worried about you. Your trainer has been in recent contact with us." It earned no reaction from Froakie and it tiresomely closed its eyes while Sophie entered the hallway. "Froakie needs help." He handed Froakie to Sophie who began to run away with it so that she could treat it.

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said. "We've been worried about Froakie too. So is Froakie's trainer on the way here now?"

"I'm afraid not," he responded. "He contacted us to let us know he wanted to give up Froakie."

At that moment the door swung open and Clemont had finally made it to the laboratory and was catching his breath. He nearly collapsed in front of his sister due to exhaustion.

"You're so slow!" Bonnie said with crossed arms.

"How is Froakie?" Clemont wondered.

"Froakie will be fine," Lexi assured him. "It's receiving treatment right now."

"Lexi," her father intervened, causing her to turn her head towards him. "What happened? You were supposed to leave during your lunch break because you said that Bonnie and Clemont needed your aid, but you didn't come back for two days! I have to say you'd got me rather worried. Next time you decide to wander off like that, please let me know where you're going. You know well enough how worried I can get."

"Two days?" Lexi repeated in confusion. It didn't feel like she had been out wandering through Lumiose City with Clemont and Bonnie for that long. She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head. "I must've completely lost all track of time. I wasn't my intention to stay away for so long. There is no excuse for that. I'm truly sorry. I remember that we were supposed to continue with our research that afternoon."

"It's alright, Lexi. It pleases more than I can say to see that you're doing alright. That's all that matters. We can continue with that research another time. Can you promise me that you will keep me updated next time if there is a change in your plans?"

Lexi could only nod, smiling because her father was so forgiving when it came to her. "I promise."

Like that her dad's arms went around her. "That's good to hear. You know I love you, don't you?"

This earned a laugh from Lexi. "I love you too, Dad." She could feel him laughing against her head as he ran his hand through her pink hair for a second.

As they broke their embrace, they could see the puzzlement on Ash his face. "Dad?"

"You see, Professor Sycamore is Lexi's father," Clemont explained with a grin. "He has been training her in the way of Pokémon."

"That's right," Lexi confirmed gleefully. "I've been aiding my dad with his work here for many years now and it makes me happy to do so." Her words earned a playful tug from her dad against her shoulder.

"And she's doing a most marvelous job with it," he affirmed. "In truth Lexi isn't mine by blood and I adopted her when she was very young and had no one to care for her. I raised her as my own and taught her all that I knew. That bond that we share is strong. There is no doubt about that. She grew up to a trusty confidant to me, and someone who I can rely heavily on." His smile was uncanny. "Why don't we all go see how Froakie is doing?"

No one disagreed with that idea. Lexi was the one to pull Clemont onto his feet and pulled him into an embrace for a few short moments, mainly because she was glad that he was here, and ignored the increase in her heartbeat under his touch. They all followed the Professor as he led them through his laboratory. There was a small nursery room where Sophie had placed Froakie on a table and was treating it with some machine and bright light.

While the Professor reassured Ash, Bonnie and Clemont who observed Froakie from behind the glass Lexi let out a yelp when something familiar landed on the top of her head. "I was already wondering where you were, Hoothoot," she said joyfully as she petted the owl Pokémon. "I'm sure that you haven't been bothering the others while I was away." Hoothoot hooted in denial at that.

With that she went to follow the others into the sitting area where she and her father would often have their lunch breaks during their work breaks. While everyone else was already seated Lexi went to make tea for all of them so that they had something to drink while they talked and waited.

"While you know my name," her dad began while he looked at Ash. "I'm a Pokémon researcher here at Kalos, with the aid of my assistance's and my Lexi. I don't think I've gotten your name yet."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ash and this my partner Pikachu," he replied, and Pikachu raised its hand in greeting.

"My name is Bonnie," Bonnie said.

At that the Professor smirked. "I know perfectly well who you are and your brother are, Bonnie. You've been running around here for years." And Bonnie merely laughed at that while Lexi sat down next to her dad.

"Pikachu and I got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto," Ash went on.

"From Kanto?" her dad repeated. It had been quite some time since he had last met a trainer from the furthest region.

"Right. I'm traveling on a journey so I can become a Pokémon master."

"Then welcome. Forgive me for not thanking you yet for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated."

"The truth is," Ash said. "Froakie saved us. So what's the deal with Froakie's trainer? What happened that would make him give Froakie up?"

Lexi exchanged a mixed look with her father. "Froakie's past is a troublesome one. We're still trying to figure out why it's doing what it's doing," she said.

"Well one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first Pokémon. Froakie is a Pokémon meant for new trainers. But this particular Froakie is a bit different. Refusing to listen to its trainer during battle," the Professor explained.

"It has ran away on numerous occasions simply because it didn't like its trainer," Lexi added grimly.

"And several trainers have come back to my lab just to return it."

The others all looked stunned by that news. "You mean more than one?" Ash asked.

"I wish it was different, but we are convinced that Froakie acts this way for a reason," Lexi replied, taking a sip from her tea while Hoothoot let out a soft chirp.

"I've heard some stories about a trainer's first Pokémon like that through Lexi, but it seemed absurd, so I never believed them until she showed me," Clemont said with raised hands.

At that moment Garchomp appeared in the room and began to look through the glass so that it could see Froakie, with who the Pokémon was good friends. Lexi was the one who walked towards Garchomp so that she could pet it herself. Her dad was right behind her.

"Garchomp lives here in the lab," he explained. "It has a good heart. Garchomp, how are you feeling?" Garchomp once again lowered its head so that it could be properly pet it. "Froakie will be fine. Don't worry. You can thank these people."

Garchomp turned towards Ash, Bonnie and Clemont and allowed them to pet it. Only Bonnie was able to reach the top of Garchomp's head so the Professor was kind enough to lift her up, even though she had met the Pokémon before during her visits at the lab when Lexi showed her around.

"Professor," Clemont began, trying to contain a smile. "I've heard a lot about your research about Mega Evolution. Is it true?" While Lexi would often talk about what she and her dad were researching, Clemont wanted to ask the Professor for himself. Beside the fact that he and Lexi were best friends and he spend a lot of his time here at the labs or at Lexi's house, he was always interested in the Professor's research.

"Yes, is it." her father responded. "There are more Pokémon living right here at the lab after all. Lexi dear, can you please take them there?"

"It will be my pleasure, Dad," she assured him. While her father told his other assistant Cosette to keep an eye on Garchomp he and Bonnie and Clemont followed Lexi closely as she leaded them to another hallway.

At the end of the hallway was door which Lexi opened eagerly and behind it inside the building was a large, and vast grass area filled with all different kinds of Pokémon's. There was a creek near the glass wall where some of the Pokémon were drinking or chilling in the sand.

Almost as soon as Lexi put one of her feet into the grass, she was hit by a Pokémon which float against her shoulder, and she started to laugh. "Oh, Raichu. I've missed you too," she cried out as she tugged the Pokémon closer against her. "I'm so sorry to have left you for so long. It will not happen again."

"Rai!" she said happily because her trainer had finally returned to her. It cradled closer into her neck and almost knocked Hoothoot from her head, causing the owl let out a defensive hoot, but it refused to move away from her head.

"There is space enough for both of you. Okay?" she told them while Raichu continued to hold onto her from behind her.

Lexi watched while Bonnie began to run in circles across the grass with her arms spread, her laugh bouncing through the room while some of the Pokémon chased behind her. Clearly this was a sight that the young girl clearly couldn't tire from. Not even Clemont could turn his gaze away from all the Pokémon.

"How have they all been doing, Dad?" Lexi asked with interest as she got a closer look at a few of them.

"They've been doing fine, Lexi," he reassured her. "None of them has been causing any trouble. You know how they behave."

With Hoothoot and Raichu still attached on her shoulder and head Lexi leaned closer to one particular Pokémon which came bouncing towards her on its tail. "There you are, my little Azurill!" she said as she lifted the Pokémon in her arms.

"Azu! Rill!" she cried out cheerfully.

"It's good to be reunited with them again, isn't it?" Clemont asked her. "It must've been tough for you to have been away from them for so long."

"You have no idea how incredibly it feels to hold them again," she agreed wholeheartedly. "It feels like forever." With a smooth hop Hoothoot leaped onto the top of Clemont's head, who was one of the only people that it felt at ease around. Clemont didn't hesitate to pet it under its beak.

They could hear Ash gasp behind them as he took in the sight of the field and all of the Pokémon. When Raichu caught sight of Pikachu trailing behind Ash it leaped from Lexi's shoulder and floated towards Pikachu, who sniffed curiously at this new Pokémon.

"What kind of Pokémon is that? It's floating on its tail!" Ash cried out.

"That's Lexi's Raichu," Bonnie told him.

"That doesn't look like any Raichu I've ever seen before."

"Trust me that we weren't familiar with this kind of Raichu either. It was a normal Pichu and a Pikachu until I used a Thunderstone to evolve it," Lexi began to explain. "When it turned into this it shocked us beyond belief. We still have no explanation why this particular Raichu turned into a Thunder and Psychic type and why it can suddenly float by using its tail. We've been doing a lot of research on it, but we've had no luck so far. Either way I do not love my little friend any less just because it's different."

"Your Raichu is just amazing, Lexi," Ash replied, which made her laugh. "Just amazing."

They all watched how Pikachu and Raichu immediately became good friends, even though they had only just met. Raichu chased Pikachu across the grass and to the other side of the room. Lexi used that time to give some attention to all the other Pokémon who had turned their attention towards her, and who were happy to see her.

"Ash?" Clemont asked. "How is Froakie feeling?"

"Much better. Froakie is really strong," Ash replied optimistically. "So, Professor and Lexi, what kind of evolution are you researching?"

"Well, if I told you that Pokémon may have an additional evolutionary stage, what would you say?" the Professor asked with a gleeful smirk. It was obvious that her father enjoyed seeing the reaction in people's eyes when he mentioned this kind of evolution.

"You're basically implying that Garchomp can still evolve?" Clemont asked. Lexi had explained some of the basics about Mega Evolution to him, but she knew very little about it. The research was still in its early stages. And besides her father was much better at explaining these things than she was.

"Possibly, that's my research," her dad responded and the amazement was visible on Ash and Clemont's faces. "There have been several reports about different Pokémon evolving in a way that we researchers refer to as Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" Ash repeated.

"A lot of the mechanics are still a mystery," he went on. "But Lexi and I believe that a strong bond between Pokémon and trainer, as well as a special stone play a crucial role in evolving."

"A Pokémon is able to return to its previous form after it evolves this way," Lexi added as she gave Azurill a firm hug.

"Huh? It can turn back?" Ash asked them.

"As far as we know, yes," Lexi said. "Like we said there is still a lot we do know about it."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they heard loud commotion coming from the entrance of the laboratory. Without thinking the five of them made their way back through the hallways where they heard the cries of Garchomp becoming clearer.

As they reached the entrance, they found the building itself had been damaged to some attack. Garchomp was standing at the center towards three people in lab coats who Lexi had never seen before. Clearly Garchomp was enraged and refused to turn away from these three people.

"Professor! Lexi! Those three did this!" Sophie told them frantically.

Her dad turned his attention towards the strangers. "Alright! Who are you?"

"Prepare for trouble alright, we're us," the woman began and for some strange reason Lexi knew perfectly well who these people were.

"And make it double, no muss no fuss," the man added. As soon as they removed their lab coats, they exposed themselves as Team Rocket.

"It's those three losers again," Lexi uttered with clenched fists.

"You are such annoying bad people!" Bonnie complained with a pout.

"Team Rocket?" her dad asked unsure.

"They are bad guys who try to steal everybody's Pokémon!" Ash told him.

"Try?" Jessie asked with a laugh. "We succeed."

"And today," James butted in. "Garchomp will fill that need."

"There is nothing like doing an evil deed," Meowth added from the top of Wobbuffet's head.

"It can't be. A talking Meowth?" her dad asked in astonishment.

"Don't fall for it, Dad," Lexi warned him. "They're still bad guys."

Without any warning Garchomp began to release a Hyper Beam, hitting Team Rocket and sending them through the roof of the lab. For some reason Garchomp seemed to have no control over its actions, and that could be a very bad thing.

When it released another Hyper Beam, everyone ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Hey, look at Garchomp's neck," Clemont pointed out, addressing the attention to the collar around Garchomp's neck. It was clear that this collar was causing Garchomp a lot of people.

"That collar is from those people," Sophie told them. "Garchomp jumped in to save Froakie."

They all yelled when Garchomp flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the streets outside.

"Garchomp must be in a lot of pain," Ash said.

"What's gonna happen to Garchomp?" Bonnie asked with tears in her eyes, as she clutched onto Clemont's leg.

"Let's go after it!" Ash determined and Pikachu followed its trainer shot.

"Please be very careful," the Professor called after him. "Sophie, please check to see if the other Pokémon are okay."

Bonnie was shivering slightly in Clemont's hold. "Oh, Clemont. I wish we could help poor Garchomp out."

"Then let's go too," Clemont responded.

"Ash doesn't have to do this alone," Lexi said as she called Azurill back into her Pokéball so that she at least could take a Pokémon with her this time.

As they neared the door Froakie suddenly leaped in front of Ash to block its way. "Froakie, what?" Ash asked.

"Froo!" it said.

"It wants to come with you, Ash," Lexi said from behind him.

"Great!"

And with that Bonnie, Lexi, Ash and Clemont began to make their way out of Sycamore's laboratory with Froakie at the front. As they got outside the damage that Garchomp had already done to all of the houses and buildings was already visible. It was no surprise since it was firing its Hyper Beam wherever it went as it soared through the sky. Lexi could only hope that the people of Lumiose City would be able to get away on time.

From the loud noises and the sound of debris flying everywhere it wasn't that difficult for them to see where Garchomp was going. There were cars all over the streets, trying to leave the city before the situation would get out of hand. Even an officer Jenny told the people to evacuate immediately.

"Oh no! It's heading for Prism Tower!" Lexi cried out when she figured out its route and saw how Garchomp landed on one of the top ledges of the tower and began to fire at a nearby news helicopter.

As they reached Prism Tower, they saw that a crowd had already gathered on the bottom of the tower, and gazed up at it.

"I got to try and get close to it," Ash said to them.

"Ah!" Clemont gasped in shock. "But that dangerous."

"Garchomp will not recognize you, Ash," Lexi warned him.

"No, Garchomp is the one who is in danger," Ash replied. "I got to find a way to get that collar off."

Clemont thought about it for a second. "Hmm. I know. If getting close to Garchomp is what you need to do, I think I just came up with a way." And Lexi grinned at that because this tower was Clemont's Gym after all. He knew his way around it better than anyone.

Clemont led them to a foot of the tower where another entrance was hidden behind a door by a lock.

There's an emergency stairwell behind that door," he said as he knelt next to the panel. "Good thing I brought my backpack." A glint appeared in his glasses which he pushed back. "The future is now thanks to science. Alright, Clemontic Gear on." He pressed on the button on the strap of his backpack. "Aipom arm go!" His Aipom Arm appeared from the back of his backpack and its two fingers went into the panel.

"Wow! Check that out!" Ash uttered in amazement.

With just a few turns of the hand the panel clicked open. "Now we can get in."

"Science is so amazing!"

"You got that right," Bonnie agreed proudly. "It's my brother's invention."

At the sudden praise Clemont turned rather embarrassed and brushed his finger underneath his nose with a grin on his face. "I must admit I'm rather good at these things."

"Not just good, Clemont. You're the best," Lexi told him ecstatically, pulling Clemont in for a brief embrace for his achievement and to lift him back onto his feet.

It was Ash who pushed open the door so that he could step inside. "Thanks, Clemont," he called back.

"Sure thing," the inventor said back. He was about to follow Ash inside Prism Tower, but at that moment one of Garchomp's Hyper Beams came their way and hit the ground just in front of Clemont, Lexi and Bonnie who could just jump away in time.

A large boulder blocked the entrance and separated them from Ash. "Clemont! Lexi! Bonnie! You okay?" they heard Ash call from the other side.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Clemont shouted through a small crack. "You just get going."

"Okay, I'm on it." They all saw how Ash turned around and headed onto the stairs until he disappeared from their sight.

Lexi was someone who usually was very patient but as the three of them stood there just next to the entrance with their hands tied, she couldn't help but feel restless. Her gaze was focused on the upper ledge of the tower where Garchomp was still relentlessly firing its Hyper Beams.

"I wonder if Ash is alright," Bonnie said with a worried tone.

"I cannot even see him from here," Lexi muttered with squinted eyes as she tried to get a better look.

It wasn't until they saw Garchomp flying to the upper ledge of Prism Tower when they finally saw Ash climbing some ladder.

"I cannot believe how brave Ash is when it comes to saving Pokémon," Bonnie uttered in awe.

"It's like his bravery can't run out. It's admirable for sure," Lexi agreed with a gasp. "No one in their right mind would climb this tower without any reason. He's doing it to save Pokémon."

While Lexi and Bonnie talked, she saw a hundred different thoughts goings through Clemont's mind as he continued to gaze up at the tower. "I need to get up there," he said determined and rushed towards the boulders.

"Wait!" Bonnie called out for him. "We're going with you."

"Absolutely," Lexi stubbornly said as she followed him, holding onto her glasses. With the help of Clemont's Aipom Arm, and Lexi they were able to remove some boulder so that they could squeeze through the entrance.

"Take my hand, Bonnie," Clemont extended his hand to pull Bonnie along with him.

"Thank you!" was Bonnie's response.

The stairway that they took brought them to another steep ladder like the one that they had seen Ash climbing a few minutes ago. With determination in their veins they were eager to keep climbing, but the higher they got the more Clemont began to complain.

It wasn't that long until they reached the top of the ladder and Clemont pushed open the door so that they could get onto the floor of the ledge.

"Pull yourself together, Clemont!" Bonnie cried out from behind him.

"My legs," he complained, entirely out of breath from the short climb up the ladder.

"Cut Clemont some slack, will you Bonnie?" Lexi came between them.

"Where is Ash?"

Bonnie's gaze went all the way to the top of Prism Tower. "Up there!" she smiled. "At the top of the tower." And they all got to their feet.

From the ledge where they were standing, they couldn't hear what Ash was saying to Garchomp, but they saw how it got closer to the Pokémon who was still struggling with the force of its collar, trying to pull it off.

Somehow Ash managed to get close enough to Garchomp so that it could place it hand on the collar, but it didn't budge. With the help of Pikachu and Froakie they were able to break the collar into pieces, and Lexi let out an expressed sigh at the sight to see the pain being removed from Garchomp's expression.

But before anyone could react, they saw in horror how Pikachu tumbled over the ledge of Prism Tower and fell down. Ash didn't hesitate to throw himself throw himself from the tower himself to try and save his friend. While the two of them tumbled down Ash wrapped his arms around Pikachu to press it against his chest.

Out of nowhere a large blast like fire and took Ash and Pikachu with it. "What's that?" Lexi cried out. When the flame landed on the ground and put Ash and Pikachu safely on the ground, Lexi was able to recognize the Pokémon. "That's a Blaziken. But not just any ordinary Blaziken. It's a Mega Blaziken!"

"I've never seen anything like it before." Clemont adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the Pokémon before it leaped into the sky again and it landed on top of a building next to one man who was clothed in a strange cloak and a mask.

"What a relief!" Bonnie sighed and Clemont let out a deep sigh next to her.

That night Ash, Bonnie and Clemont all slept at Sycamore lab mainly because it was easier for all of them. During the night Lexi slept alone in her own room and mostly all that she did was thinking. It was mind puzzling to her that during that first day that Ash had arrived in Kalos he had showed her that there was still so much about Pokémon that Lexi was in the dark about, and was eager to explore.

With those thoughts in her mind she was still able to catch some sleep, but she woke up a bit earlier to pack a bag, basically because she had made a decision, one that she needed to share with her father soon. She was rather anxious for his response, and she couldn't blame him for it.

Almost as soon as she woke Lexi went to retrieve her Raichu and Hoothoot inside their Pokéball's. After she joined the others for a quick breakfast at the kitchen which had dad had made everyone made their way outside at the front entrance because it was time for them to move on.

The clothes she had chosen was a white collared top with frills resembling sleeves, high waisted ankle-length black pants, and black and white heeled shoes. Since her eyesight isn't optimal, she's wearing her regular black rectangular glasses. On the top of her head she wears a white hat with a pale orange ribbon. Her pink-colored hair, in a soft strawberry shade, is tied down into two twin ponytails with yellow rings. Her dad had once given her a black necklace with yellow, blue and pink triangles. Her usual purse that she carries is a pale orange color. It was one of her cutest outfits if you were to ask Lexi.

While her dad talked with others for a little bit Lexi anxiously shuffled with her feet because she was fearing his reaction. She bit her lip when she saw how they were all suddenly watching her, and clearly had missed something that had been asked at her by someone.

"Lexi," her dad began. "I have this feeling that there is something that you've been wanting to tell me. You have that expression on your face, my dear."

It was now or never. "Yes, I've spent the whole night thinking yesterday how there is still so much about Pokémon that I do not know yet. You expect me to become a successful assistant to you soon, but how can I do that when there is much that I need to learn still. Things that I cannot learn here, like Pokémon behavior and their habits. Even battle tactics. That is knowledge that I go out there and explore the wild for myself, and see all of the Pokémon that can be found in the Kalos region. I'm sure that this all may come as a shock to you, dad, but I've made up my mind. I'm not ready to be an assistant to a Professor yet. I have some growing to do first."

Lexi had expected that her dad would begin to shout in disdain at her for even coming up with this preposterous idea, but he remained quiet much too long to sooth Lexi's aching nerves.

When he began to laugh, she frowned at his reaction. "I was already waiting for this to happen, Lexi."

"You were?" She held her glasses.

"Well you are my daughter after all and I'd like to say that I've raised you well. I do not like the thought of you leaving me, even when you're already fifteen years old because you're still my little girl." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is a journey that you need to take because this is experience that I cannot give you, but which you must obtain yourself. This will be your best opportunity to study Pokémon in their natural habitats." He brought one of his hands into his pocket. "I would like to give you this to help you out on your journey and with your research." He pulled out a brand-new sketchbook with a green cover. On the centre was the symbol for Sycamore's laboratory. "I had this ready for your departure just in case."

Lexi was overwhelmed with emotions mainly because she hadn't anticipated this and threw her arms around her father's shoulders. "I cannot thank you enough for giving me this opportunity to do so. I was just under the impression that you would be against this idea."

He let out another laugh. "I would never be against something that would help you with fulfilling your dreams, Lexi. You'll be a Pokémon Professor someday and you need to explore Kalos to achieve that. Just make sure that you call me whenever you reach a new city so that I will not get worried about you and to keep me updated on your research. I'll always be here to help you out, Lexi. Keep that in mind."

Instead of pulling away Lexi let the embrace last on for a few more moments, because she wasn't sure when she would be seeing him again.

When they did break apart the Professor let his arm rest around Lexi's shoulder to keep her close. He turned his attention back towards Ash. "I take it that you do not have a Kalos Pokédex yet?"

Ash shook his head. "No."

"Take this with you on your journey and make good use of it."

"Thanks a lot Professor." Ash put the Pokédex into one of his pockets.

Her dad then looked at Clemont. "I take it that you will keep a close eye on Lexi for me?"

"You know I will," he promised.

Lexi kissed her dad's cheek. "Thanks again for everything. I will keep you updated on what happens so you won't have to miss me that much. Know that I love you very much, dad."

"And I you, Lexi," he reminded her. "Be safe." Lexi nodded with a smile as she stepped alongside Clemont and Bonnie, eager to get going.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ash asked them. As he turned around towards the fence, he got hit in the face by one of Froakie's frubbles. The little Pokémon was sitting at the end of the path with its Pokéball in front of it.

"Froo!" it said as it shoved the ball towards Ash with its nose.

"Well, what do you know," Lexi uttered. "It appears that it wants to come with you, Ash."

"I can't believe it," Clemont said. "Froakie chose you."

"It really likes Ash. That's so sweet," Bonnie replied with a grin.

Ash picked up the Pokéball. "You think so, huh? So Froakie, do you want to come with us?"

"Froakie!" it squealed as it hopped so it could press the button of the Pokéball and reach back inside it.

Ash looked back at Pikachu. "Pikachu, Froakie is our first friend in Kalos. Yes, I caught a Froakie!" He extended the Pokéball for a second for everyone to see. While Bonnie and Clemont were gushing over how neat it was for Ash to catch his first Pokémon here, Lexi turned one last time to her father and gave him that mental promise that this a goodbye. They would see each other again. But for now her journey was finally starting.


	3. A Battle of Aerial Mobility!

Lexi watched with a light heart who Pikachu chased Bonnie through a small street in Lumiose City. Clearly the young girl was elated because she finally able to really play around with the Pokémon for the first time, and Lexi had seen Bonnie make eyes at Pikachu at as soon as she first saw it. So it was no wonder that the girl's innocent laughter echoed all the way back across the street.

They had left the Sycamore's research laboratory not that long ago, and with every step that they got closer to the city's border Lexi felt more anxious. Sure, when she had parted ways with her father only a little time ago, she had been filled with hope and dreams of seeing the wide world that was waiting for her beyond the borders. But she had never set a foot outside of Lumiose City before, and a small part of her wasn't even convinced she'd be able to do all this. Perhaps she'd go running back to her father.

"Bonnie, will you make sure that you don't accidentally run into something?" Lexi said as she increased her speed so that she wasn't that far behind the little girl.

Bonnie's laughter went louder. "Of course I will, Lexi. Aren't I always careful? Have you seen how cute this Pikachu is?"

Lexi rolled with her eyes with a grin glued to her face. "You're acting like you've never seen a Pikachu before. I had one myself for quite some time."

"And your Pikachu was just as adorable as this one is. I just love all Pokémon and I want play with this one."

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu said as it leaped for Bonnie again, and almost landed on her neck.

"It sure seems like Pikachu has grown rather fond of you already, Bonnie. Have you been feeding it snacks again?" Lexi questioned.

At that Bonnie came to a standstill and looked up at the teenager. "I would never! That's not the way to win over a Pokémon affection."

Since Lexi has pretty much seen Bonnie grow up before her eyes, she was familiar with the way the girl's voice slightly elevated, or when she began to twirl with her hands which was an indication that she was lying.

Lexi frowned her eyebrows. "You've been feeding it, Bonbon." Bonnie's mouth turned into a pout, which pretty much meant that she gave up. "There is no shame in giving a Pokémon a snack from time to time, but you must be careful to not overdo it." She wrapped one arm around Bonnie's shoulder to press her against her.

"Not mad?" Bonnie asked to be certain.

She laughed. "I could never get mad at you when you mean well. Why don't you lead us all to the Pokémon Center?"

"Okay!"

As Bonnie ran away with Pikachu again, Lexi turned her head to see that Clemont and Ash were conversing with another. While Lexi remained with Bonnie she waited for them to catch up with them so that could make it to the Pokémon Center together.

During her life in Lumiose City Lexi had never visited a whole lot of Pokémon Centers. This was mostly due to the fact that she and her dad treated their injured and tired Pokémon themselves, and it gave her that experience that she needed to look after them. So seeing a Pokémon Center from the inside again was a nice change.

Nurse Joy greeted them from behind a counter inside the lobby as soon as they approached. "Good morning." Everyone greeted her back in the same manner. "At this Pokémon Center helping Pokémon in need is our number one goal. We're here for trainers and Pokémon alike."

"I was hoping you could help me register for the Kalos League," Ash said as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"I sure can. If you please." She motioned to the computerized panel on the front of counter. "Touch this panel with your Pokédex."

"Okay." Ash got out his newly received Pokédex and placed it onto the panel which immediately began to bleep.

"**Ash from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in your possession; zero,**" the computer told them and Lexi was somewhat impressed how quick it all went these days. "**We wish you the best of luck.**"

"You're all set now, Ash," Clemont said as Ash removed his Pokédex.

"Awesome. And I'm gonna win." Ash tipped his cap. "My next step in becoming a Pokémon Master." Lexi sure couldn't deny that Ash didn't have any faith in himself.

"You'll have a good chance," she smiled.

"And every registered trainer eligible to receive a Kalos region badgecase here." Nurse Joy motioned for a Wigglytuff assistant to come closer who handed Ash his badgecase. "Here in the Kalos region my able Pokémon Center assistant is Wigglytuff." Ash took his time to thank Wigglytuff. "You're all registered. Good luck. Train hard and always do your best."

"Thanks. You can count on it." Ash turned to face the others. "I have to make a phone call to Kanto, but I'll meet you all outside when I'm finished." He headed his badgecase to Bonnie before he headed in the direction of the telephones.

Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont all went outside and waited near a fountain. Since the weather was nice there were some Pokémon and their trainers walking down the streets. While Clemont and Bonnie observed the badgecase for a moment Lexi rearranged some of her things inside her backpack. Her newly received sketchbook sent jolts to her heart because she hadn't dared to image that her dad would gift her something like that to help her along with her research

"Lexi," Clemont said softly which earned her attention. She turned her head to face him. His blonde hair was golden with the sunlight touching it. "I haven't had the chance to talk with you about this before, but I need you to know that I'm proud of you for making the choice to leave Lumiose City. That's a bold thing to do. But you need to do this to achieve your goal, being one of the finest Pokémon Professors in all of regions."

Lexi got to her feet and saw that Bonnie was too focused on the badgecase so she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Clemont's words had effect on Lexi who couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Clemont. I just never thought that I would be doing this. I'm rather nervous."

"Don't be." He got closer to her and grabbed hold of her wrist's, which send a spark right through her. "When I heard you telling your father about your decision, I knew that you were right. I want to see Kalos too, and I want to become braver. This will be my chance to see that with you. And Bonnie and Ash of course." He got a bit embarrassed at his own words for speaking too fast.

"But what about the Lumiose Gym? That is still your responsibility."

He nodded. "It always will be. But since I cannot enter the Gym right now it's for the best that I go out there and get more experience and become a better Gym Leader."

"An even better one?" Lexi's eyes lit up.

Clemont laughed. "Yes, you and I both need to gain more knowledge and experience to be successful."

"You're right. Earlier today when my dad asked you to look after me did -"

"I'm certain that he already knew that I was going with you. And that promise that I made I made to him, sealed the deal for me," Clemont explained. Without any warning he folded his arms around her neck which caught her off guard. Her cheeks set alight due to Clemont being so close to her, and his warm skin being pressed against hers. At moments like this Lexi's true feelings reappeared to the surface and it reminded her this was the person who she had been in love with ever since she reached her teens, her best friend.

But instead of opening up about her feelings Lexi shoved them away, not daring to speak about it to anyone. And especially not to Clemont. The chance of losing him because he wasn't feeling about her in that same manner and lose him because of that, was too grave. All she could do was be quiet and hope that no one would notice her true emotions.

"It means the world to me that you're coming with me, Clemont," she managed to say, with a slightly hoarse voice.

"To me too, Lexi," he said sweetly, not realizing the effect his words and his innocent embrace had on her.

"I still think you should come clear to Ash that you're the Lumiose Gym Leader. He's going to find out eventually and he much rather hear it from you than find it out some other way."

"I know you're right about that. I just don't want Ash to think I'm a loser because I cannot get into my own Gym. He'll be disappointed with me."

"You're anything but a loser, Clemont. Remember that."

As they broke apart, they returned to Bonnie and discussed which route they could best take next by studying a map. It wasn't that long until Ash came running towards them with Froakie and Pikachu on one of his shoulders. "Guys. Thanks for waiting."

"Hi Ash," Clemont greeted with a smile. "Didn't you tell us that you were going to challenge the Santalune Gym first?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I'm pretty sure the Gym Leader should be back by now."

Clemont showed the map. "I think the best way to get to Santalune City is by traveling Route 4 all the way there."

Ash his face lit up. "Then Route 4 it is. Aren't you psyched, Pikachu?" Pikachu raised his paw in agreement. "Froakie, you're going to be great."

"So why don't we hit the road?" Clemont asked.

"Let's go!" Bonnie agreed and started to walk away.

"Right behind you!" Lexi added, holding her glasses.

Ash seemed to be stunned by their sudden determination to keep going with him and Clemont noticed it. "The sooner we'll leave, the sooner we're there."

"You don't have to show me around anymore," Ash pointed out.

"Silly, Ash," Bonnie replied. "We're all really really good friends now, right? So we're going with you. Me, Clemont and Lexi."

"No joke?"

Lexi shrugged. "No joke at all, Ash. You already know that I was planning to leave Lumiose City. Bedsides it will be better if we'll go together."

"We're serious," Clemont agreed. "Remember what you did back there? You showed me what it's like to have real courage. I know I can get stronger. Bonnie, Lexi and I all can get stronger traveling with you."

"You're right, Clemont!" Bonnie said.

Lexi ruffled the girl's blonde hair. "I second that."

"So that okay?" Clemont grinned.

At their suggestion Ash couldn't help but grin either. "Of course, it's okay. Traveling with friends is way more fun." Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont all laughed at that. "Alright, it's a deal." Ash extended his hand towards Lexi and Clemont.

"Yeah. We sure will," Clemont agreed and placed his hand on Ash's.

"Definitely. We're going to have a blast," Lexi added cheekily and placed her hand on top of theirs.

"Hey! No fair! I can't reach!" Bonnie cried out. In one smooth motion they bend through their knees so that Bonnie, Froakie and Pikachu could join in. "Let's go meet lots and lots of Pokémon."

"Good friends together. Kalos here we come!" Ash said and they all raised their hands together simultaneously with a "Yeah!".

After that the five of them turned around and made their way through the Lumiose City borders which leaded them to Route 4. As soon as Lexi stepped across the borders it hit her that this was the furthest that she has ever been away from home, but it gave her a drive to keep going to see the world that was just beyond the borders.

Clemont noticed the look on her face as they continued to walk across a path. "Lexi, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried, Clemont. Sure, I'm a bit anxious because I have no idea what's out there waiting for us, but I'm ready to explore it. And if I'm being honest having you here with me surely gives me more courage," she affirmed.

His cheeks reddened a little bit and Lexi assumed that it was because he was shy, and not that comfortable to talk about his own feelings. He scratched the back of head. "Don't flatter me too much, Lexi. But being here with you gives me the courage to see what's out there as well. We'll have a great time." Lexi said nothing else but smiled sweetly at him.

The path that they were on led them through a forest. On either side of the path were a huge variation of different trees which Lexi knew very little about. Her attention was mainly focused on all the Pokémon who called this place their home. Her hands were shaking slightly with the desire to sketch some of them in her sketchbook, but she had only barely left Lumiose City.

She followed the others with her head stuck in the trees, and nearly bumped into Ash in front of her because she was oblivious to her surroundings. She was about to apologize when she saw how a small fruit fell from the sky and hit Pikachu in the back of the head.

Everyone was looking at the fruit in confusion when it got with lighting and hit Bonnie in the face, which caused Clemont to immediately rush over to check on his little sister.

"Wow, that was a shock," she said.

"What was it?" Clemont asked, looking around him.

"It seemed to have come from here," Lexi answered, pointing towards the tree.

Bonnie picked up the fruit and held it in her palm. "Maybe it wanted this."

A small Pokémon appeared from the brush and Pikachu blocked its way before it could get to Bonnie and sparked its red cheeks as a warning.

"Never seen that, Pokémon," Ash said in fascination.

Lexi squinted slightly. "It's a Dedenne."

"Aaah! It's so cute!" Bonnie squealed.

Pikachu continued to release more electricity from its cheeks and Dedenne followed its example since it was an Electric Type as well. The two were sending that Electricity to another, and Lexi watched it with an open mouth.

"It sure doesn't look like its afraid of us," Bonnie said.

"They're Electric Types so they can communicate with electricity," Clemont explained for her.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "**Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna like whiskers.**"

"I want it so bad." Bonnie pulled on her brother's sleeve. "Hey, you'll keep it for me, won't you?"

"Keep it?" Ash asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, keep it for me until I'm old enough to become a trainer." Bonnie showed Clemont her puppy-dog eyes, which were extremely affective on him. "Pretty pretty please. I promise I'll take care of it."

Clemont put on his thinking face. "Hmm. Let me see."

"I don't see why you shouldn't catch it for her, Clemont," Lexi tried to reason with him. "Bonnie has proved in the past that she's capable to look after Pokémon, even though she's not old enough to get her own. It will do her a world of good, and teach her how to be responsible."

"Do it," Ash added. "I can help you catch it if you want."

"You will?" Bonnie asked with a shriek. "Thanks so much, Ash. And you too, Lexi."

"Alright then," Clemont gave in with a smile. "Let's catch Dedenne."

Bonnie realized that Dedenne still wanted that piece of fruit that she had, so she went over to it and carefully knelt near it. "Hey Dedenne. You wanted this right?" She held open her hand so that Dedenne would have access to it.

Dedenne was a bit reluctant at first and must've thought that Pikachu was going to take it from it. Just before Dedenne reached Bonnie's hand another Pokémon flew by and snatched the fruit from Bonnie's hand causing everyone to gasp in disbelieve.

The Pokémon was nothing else than a little bird Pokémon that Lexi had seen countless of times before since it was considered to be Kalos regional bird. "It's a Fletchling," Clemont said before she could.

"I didn't think that a Fletchling would do that," Lexi said.

As everyone protested to the Fletchling which had landed on the branch of a tree, it ate the berry in one gulp so no one else could. Ash used that time to pull out his Pokédex again. "**Fletchling, the tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling chirp is quite beautiful to hear it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.**"

"Well," Lexi muttered. "I guess that makes sense then."

Froakie alerted everyone to pay attention to Dedenne who crying because Fletchling had eaten the berry that it had wanted to eat. It ran away in tears and disappeared into the bushes before anyone could go after it, clearly distraught. Bonnie tried to call it back, but to no avail.

Lexi placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder as a way to comfort her. At that moment Froakie decided to throw some of its frubbles towards Fletchling, who dodged them gracefully.

"Look at that," Ash said. "Fletchling is fast. Alright, I'm going to catch that Fletchling now."

"That might prove to be a challenge," Lexi muttered as she observed the bird.

"Fletchling is a Flying Type," Clemont added. "Pikachu has the advantage as an Electric type."

Froakie looked back at Bonnie was sobbing quietly, and Lexi wrapped her arm better around her shoulder.

"Okay, Pikachu. Let's go!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

Froakie stepped in front of Pikachu with its arm spread. "Froakie!" it merely quaked and leaped off into the air with huge hop. It threw more of its frubbles towards Fletchling, who dodged them again.

"Come on, Froakie! We don't even have a plan!" Ash tried to call it back. The memory of Froakie who refused to listen to its trainer and all of its trainers who brought it back was vivid in Lexi's mind. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Pikachu tried to release more of its Thunder, but Froakie stopped it just like it did the first time.

As Froakie tried to attack Fletchling with a Water Pulse it used another attack and multiplied in the air. "It's using Double Team!" Clemont explained.

Froakie's Water Pulse disturbed the Double Team, but Fletchling hit Froakie with a relentless Peck Attack which caused Froakie to slam into a tree with its back. Before it reached the ground

"Froakie, are you okay?" Ash asked concerned. "Just take it easy. Let Pikachu handle this."

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu said.

Clearly Froakie wasn't too pleased with that suggestion. "Froakie!" It had its gaze focused on Bonnie before it leaped out of Ash his arms to try and challenge Fletchling again who was flying in circles in the air.

As Ash wanted to protest Froakie leaped into the air again for another attack. "Hold on," Clemont said. "Didn't Professor Sycamore had a habit of ignoring its trainer when battling?"

"He sure did," Lexi agreed. "It has a strong will of its own."

"I'm starting to understand," Ash said, which made them all look back at him. "Stories about Froakie leaving its trainers. I get it!"

Only his words went unexplained because the battle between Froakie and Fletchling went on. As Froakie got hit with another Peck Attack which send it towards the ground, Ash tried to intervene again.

"Stop, Froakie! Just chill out!" He grabbed Froakie in his arms to try and prevent it from moving. "You're only going to end up hurting yourself." Froakie continued to protest and say things towards Fletchling. "I know, Froakie. But you got to listen to me."

"Ash!" Clemont shouted in warning when Fletchling came charging at them with a Razor Wind. Everyone broke apart as a way to get away from the Attack before it would hit, and they landed between the trees. Lexi wasn't lying that far away from where Bonnie was lying.

"Clemont! Lexi and Bonnie! Are you okay?" Ash called out in concern.

"Yeah, Ash. We're alright," Clemont reassured him.

Bonnie, Lexi and Clemont got back on their feet to make it back towards Ash and his Pokémon. "Hey, Froakie," Ash began. "I understand. You wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad."

"Froak," it meekly said as it hopped out of Ash's lap.

Bonnie ran towards it. "Is that true? Thank you, Froakie!" She knelt next to Froakie and squished its cheek against hers which caused Froakie's cheeks to get red.

"But you can't do that without a plan," Ash went on with his gaze fixed on the sky where Fletchling was flying around. "Okay, Fletchling can fly. So first we need to figure out a way to lure it in." Lexi only knew Ash for two days but she was convinced that nothing could dampen its spirits.

Clemont began to laugh, which made her spin around. "Well, you just leave it to me," he said with that glint in his glasses, which she pushed all the way back. "You see the future is now thanks to science. Clemontic Gear on!" He rumbled in its backpack for a second and pulled out one of his newest inventions. It reminded Lexi of one of those old record-players that no one used anymore. "It's the Flying-Type Pokémon Attracting Machine!"

"The name could use a little work," Bonnie pointed out.

"So, how does it work?" Lexi wondered, trying to hide her excitement

"You see," Clemont went on. "Bird Pokémon have a homing instinct by using sound waves of a certain frequency this little invention of mine can attract of repel bird Pokémon by their internal compass. Watch this. Power on!" He gave the lure a few tugs and while Lexi couldn't hear or feel anything herself, she could tell the Pokémon could. Fletchling bobbed its head a little bit. "It's starting to work."

"So cool," Ash said. "Science is so amazing!"

"You did it again, Clemont," Lexi replied in awe, not sure how he even came up with these inventions of his.

Only while Clemont continued to pull the lure red eyes lit up behind them in the trees. Fletchling gave only a little reaction, and merely yawned. "I don't understand," Clemont said. "It makes no sense."

"Something is staring at us," Bonnie pointed out, with her arms raised.

Without any announcement a swarm of Beedrill came from between the trees. "Oh, this isn't good," Lexi muttered eerily.

"They were attracted by it?" Clemont wondered.

"Turn off the machine!" Bonnie cried out.

The Beedrill began to charge at them, clearly not liking that they've been woken from their sleep by this frequency. They had no other choice but to run away from the swarm, which was hot on their heels.

"I must've picked too low a frequency!" Clemont tried to explain. "A higher frequency would've worked a whole lot better on bird Pokémon. Let's try this." He pulled the lure in another direction.

"Clemont, just drop the machine!" Lexi barked, holding her glasses.

"Stop it, Clemont!" Ash yelled. "You're making the Beedrill even angrier than before."

"I'm sure I can affect the Flying type Pokémon if I just crank it up full blast!" Clemont shouted back. "Here goes!" As soon as he was finished with talking smoke came from its invention, which blew up with a loud bang.

The four of them had ended up on the edge of the forest near some cliffs on their backs. "Looks like you blew it again," Bonnie uttered.

"The Beedrill are flying away," Ash told them. "We're fine now. Is everybody okay?"

"Our hair isn't!" Lexi cried out and she looked at the disaster that was her hair which had gotten entirely tangled up from the explosion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie answered.

"But why?" Clemont pouted mostly to himself and Lexi had to look away from him because of the way her heart jolted.

"Clemont, that was great," Ash said. "You attracted all those Beedrill's."

Clemont's face lit up nonetheless at that accomplishment. "Huh? I guess I did." But Lexi knew well enough that hadn't been his intention at all.

They all looked up at the sky when they heard something laughing and saw that it was the same Fletchling as before. "Hey, it's laughing at us," Bonnie said.

Lexi scrunched her nose while she redid her hair and clipped it back out of her face. "I can't imagine why."

"I just got an idea," Ash said.

They all made their way to the bottom of the ravine where they found Fletchling staring down at them from the top of a boulder. "Fletch!" it chirped, clearly challenging them again.

"This is it." Ash turned to Froakie. "The perfect place to battle. Time to settle the score."

Bonnie gasped. "Settle the score?"

"He means he's going to catch Fletchling," Clemont enlightened.

"Yup. Together. I'm your trainer, right? That means its you and me," Ash instructed Froakie who nodded eagerly. "Great." He rose to his feet again. "This whole area will be a battlefield. It's full of high and low places, and with your awesome jumping skills you'll rock."

"Froakie!" it croaked.

"I have no idea what any of that meant," Bonnie said.

Lexi laughed. "You will someday, Bonbon."

"Go Froakie. Jump above Fletchling," Ash instructed.

"Fro!"

It jumped from one boulder to the another with great speed, and Lexi had some difficulty with keeping track of it. It reached Fletchling in no time, but the bird flew away.

"Yes! Now jump higher!" Ash said.

"Ash is taking advantage of all the different ledge heights and combined with those amazing jumping skills Froakie will even more mobility," Clemont said in awe.

"This is some well thought out strategy," Lexi agreed as her eyes followed Froakie's movements.

While Fletchling flew away Froakie was not that far behind it, and used the walls of the ravine and the different ledges to give itself more speed.

"Now use Water Pulse!"

"Fro-kie!"

Its Water Pulse came close but it the mountain behind it. "Make it hard to fly!" Ash continued.

As Froakie leaped higher due to its hops it used its frubbles to and latched them at Fletchling relentlessly. Fletchling didn't get hit and flew even higher towards the top of the ravine.

Lexi saw how Fletchling spotted something and dove towards it with great speed with a Peck Attack. She gasped when she saw how what Fletchling hit was nothing but Froakie's frubbles.

"It's a decoy," Clemont said as they ran further down the ravine to keep up with the battle.

"So that means that Froakie -?" Lexi gazed up towards the top of the ravine where Froakie was waiting.

"Great Froakie! Bubble!" Ash said. Froakie released its bubbles and this time it hit Fletchling in its side, causing it to fall down. Ash used this opportunity well. "Now Pokéball!" He threw the Ball rapidly and Fletchling disappeared inside of it.

As the Ball reached the ground, they all waited in anticipation as the Ball twirled for a few moments. Only the Ball opened and Fletchling reappeared back into the air.

"Oh no, it didn't work!" Bonnie cried out.

"You were so close," Clemont added.

Lexi bit her lip. "You still have another chance, Ash. It doesn't appear that Fletchling will flee away." Fletchling's wings lit up. "Oh, that's another Razor Wing."

"It's attacking! Jump up again!" Ash instructed as Froakie dodges the blows from Fletchling's Razor Wing by jumping over the walls. Through that he reached Fletchling in the sky. "Water Pulse!" This time Froakie's attack hit Fletchling hard and it fell. Ash brought out another Pokéball. "This time for sure!" He twisted the cap on his head backwards. "Go Pokéball!"

Again Fletchling disappeared inside of it, but unlike the first time, this time the Ball didn't budge that much and it glowed red.

"You caught it, Ash!" Lexi exclaimed with clasped hands.

Ash began to laugh as he picked up the Pokéball and extended his arm. "I caught a Fletchling!" Froakie collapsed on the ground from exhaustion due to the two fights that it had been having. "You okay, Froakie? I caught Fletchling because of you."

"Wasn't that amazing?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure was," Clemont agreed. "Froakie's jumping kept getting better."

"Right, it improved greatly during the battle," Lexi said smiling.

"Same with your teamwork."

"Yeah, I'm starting to understand a whole about Froakie. Thanks," Ash said with Froakie in his arms. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave Froakie a high five. "Come on out, Fletchling." Ash sent out Fletchling by its Pokéball and knelt in front of it. "From now on, we're gonna be good friends. All of us."

"And Fletchling," Bonnie began sweetly with a raised finger. "Tell me if you get hungry next time. Because stealing other Pokémon's food is bad."

"Fletchling," it chirped in an apologizing way.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Bonnie laughed.

Clemont knelt down next to Fletchling as well. "How about an Oran berry to celebrate our new friendship?" The smile on his face send Lexi's heart racing, so she looked the other way to cool down a bit. "You too, Pikachu and Froakie." The three Pokémon began to munch on it eagerly.

"Great," Ash said. "Alright. Let's all head to the Santalune Gym."

"Yeah!" Lexi replied cheerfully.


	4. A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!

"Rai-Rai!" her Raichu said rather worriedly when it caught sight of the frown on Lexi's face and threw her small arms around her trainer's neck. Lexi was seated on a boulder by herself while the others had gone to a nearby stream to freshen up which Lexi had done just before them.

This night they had camped out in the wood and everything had gone alright. Lexi had even enjoyed her first time camping outside with her friends, and her Pokémon which who she shared her tent. It was just earlier this morning that she was hit with a sharp sting in her gut that she was missing someone. Her dad...

While Lexi had sat there moping by herself for the lack of her father's presence, Raichu had clearly caught up on the change in her bright mood. Raichu brushed the tear from Lexi's cheek which she hadn't even seen falling.

"Rai!" she said again to prove her point, not liking the thought of seeing Lexi like that.

"Oh, Raichu," Lexi replied and pulled the first Pokémon who she had ever raised herself in her arms. "If I didn't have you."

"Lexi, are you alright?" she heard Clemont's voice ask which made her look up. He was holding his towel in his arm. "Is it your dad?"

Lexi smiled sadly, and put her glasses back on straight. "What gave it away?"

Clemont sat down next to her on the rock while Raichu climbed onto her shoulder and held onto it. "Well, you've never really left your dad before until now, it is only to be expected. The two of you live and work together. You have no siblings so it's just the two of you. That creates a strong bond."

"That's true." She plucked her nail. "I've spent nights away from house before by spending the night with you and your dad, but then I would always see my dad again the next day. I just have to get used that he's not going to be around for some. And that's tough."

"That's not a strange thing, Lexi." He leaned in closer until his left shoulder was pressed against her right one and she was more than aware of the close proximity between them. "It will get better with time. You're not alone out here."

She smiled because Clemont meant what he said. "I'm aware of that, Clemont. But don't you miss your own dad?"

He readjusted his glasses. "Of course, I do and I love my dad. I've never told him that we left Lumiose City so he might be under the impression that I'm spending all of this time at the Gym, which is where I worked on my inventions most nights. I don't have that strong bond with my dad that you and your father share and that's alright."

"Clemont." Lexi reached out to grab hold of his hands, which made his eyes drill into hers. "You're talking about your father as if he thinks of you as someone who's not worthy as a Gym Leader in his eyes. You don't have to tell me that exactly to let me know what your words mean. Your father is a wonderful man who loves both of his children very much, and he's beaming of pride every time that he looks at you. I've seen it myself. You must not forget that. And when you'll return from this journey, you'll be an even stronger Gym Leader..."

Her words surely did affect him and he smiled with tears in his eyes. "And that's why we're best friends, huh?" As a way of thanking her for her reassurance of his fears that only he shared with her, he pulled her in for an embrace without squishing Raichu and this time she was thankful for it.

His head brushed against hers and the scent of lemon and motor oil entered her nostrils. Even though he had just washed up the scent remained strong on his skin, because it was his scent. The one that Lexi could detect with her eyes closed. Whenever Clemont was holding her like that it was like all was right with the world.

"Clemont! Lexi! Are you ready to go?" Ash his voice interrupted their private moment and Lexi and Clemont basically jumped apart.

"Ha-! Y-yes! We're ready," Clemont said with flushed cheeks as he turned away.

Lexi scratched Raichu behind her ears before as a form of thanks. The Pokémon nuzzled against her cheek as a final time before chasing Pikachu across the floor in a playful matter.

Bonnie said nothing but grabbed hold of Lexi's hand and walked alongside her as they all began their track for the day which took them further to Santalune City. They were still in the forest and there were trees as far as Lexi could see.

They walked at least for a couple of hours without any problem until they decided to stop for a little break to drink something and sat down on fallen trees. Lexi drank a bit and grabbed her sketchbook from her purse while Raichu pressed herself against her.

Bonnie was seated on the opposite of her and was scrubbing Pikachu's face clean with a pink towel. While Lexi watched it she used her pencil to draw Pikachu's face in detail. Drawing was one of the things that always calmed Lexi down entirely, and she used to pick up her sketchbook whenever she was tensed or feeling blue. It kept her distracted.

"Are you drawing Pikachu?" Ash blurted out as he leaned over to her to have a keep at her sketchbook while Lexi sketched Pikachu's ears.

"Yeah, I like to draw every Pokémon that I meet," she replied without removing her gaze from Pikachu. "I feel like I cannot entirely understand a Pokémon until I draw them. It's just part of my research and it helps me think."

"Lexi is pretty much always drawing," Clemont said fondly. "Sometimes we're just talking when she pulls out her sketchbook to draw a Pokémon. I've gotten pretty used to it over the years."

"And she's very good at it," Bonnie added with a chuckle as she removed the towel. "All done. You're all clean."

Pikachu shook his head with a smile. "Pika-pika."

"That's awesome. Thank you," Ash said, directed at the little girl.

Bonnie brushed the back of Pikachu's head with her hand. "You don't have to thank me. I love doing this kind of stuff, because I love Pokémon." As Bonnie lowered her hand towards Pikachu's tail it squealed contently. Bonnie got to her feet with Pikachu in her arms. "Ash, does Pikachu like it when it has its tail petted like that?"

"Yeah, a whole lot."

Bonnie squealed and went into a fit of giggles as she twirled Pikachu in her arms. "What a cutie-pie." It made Lexi think back of the time when her own Raichu had still been a Pikachu and Bonnie had reacted in the same way ad smiled. "Then that's just what I'm gonna do." She petted Pikachu's tail which earned another squeal.

Clemont got up and approached it. "Looks like fun. Let me try." As he did it Pikachu gave the same reaction.

"I know you love it too, Raichu," Lexi as she turned her head to her friend who bounced up. "You still do!"

"Rai! Rai!" Raichu agreed and basically planted herself on top of Lexi's sketchbook who giggled. "Eager aren't you?" Raichu nudged her head against Lexi's arm to initiate a pet and she gladly complied to pet her tail. Raichu closed her eyes and she got all caught in the moment.

"Ash," Bonnie began. "Can you let your Fletchling out? I want to take care of it."

"Sure," Ash said and released Fletchling from its Pokéball next to where Bonnie was now seated. While Lexi tried to finish her illustration, light appeared from one her Pokéball's and her own Hoothoot appeared from his Ball.

"Hoothoot! I didn't call for you," she said, but she was anything but upset. The owl hooted as he jumped on her lap between her sketchbook and her stomach while Bonnie was cleaning Fletchling's wings and she let out a happy squeal.

"Taking care of Pokémon makes you really happy, doesn't it?" Clemont asked her joyfully.

"Yup!" Bonnie smiled.

"Oh, Bonnie," Lexi said which made the girl look up at her. "I've got some Pokémon food in my bag that you can give out to all the Pokémon here."

Bonnie almost dove into Lexi's purse until she found the can that she was looking for. She opened it and gave some of the food to Hoothoot and Raichu first before she knelt down on the ground to give some to Pikachu and Fletchling. "Is that good Pokémon food?" she asked Pikachu who nodded enthusiastically. "Lexi made it herself."

"She did?" Ask asked aghast.

Lexi smiled. "I'm not an expert when it comes to Pokémon nutrition, but I'm certainly fascinated by it and I'm still practicing with different flavours and nutrition's to get it just right for all Pokémon. It's a challenging process, but it's fun to do and the Pokémon love it."

Before Ash could ask anything else a Dedenne snatched a chuck of food from Bonnie could give it away which surprised everyone. It ran all the way to the edge of a fallen tree where it gobbled down the food.

"Could that be the very same Dedenne?" Clemont asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, the one who ran away," Bonnie said.

Lexi put her sketchbook back into her purse and the now sleeping Hoothoot alongside it.

"It must've been following us this whole time," Ash said.

"I wonder why," Lexi tilted her head. "Maybe the food?"

Then Bonnie remembered something. "Come on, Clemont. Catch it please."

"Alright." As Clemont reached into his pocket Dedenne spurted away and taunted them for a second which worked.

"Come back," Bonnie pleaded as she gave chase.

While Bonnie, Lexi, Clemont and Ash had to climb over a tree Ash looked at Fletchling. "Fletchling, follow it."

"Fletchling," it said as it flew away. The others followed closely after that, further into the forest. Sadly, Fletchling lost Dedenne and was resting in a tree.

"Dedenne," Bonnie called out in search. "Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Because she was looking all around her, she didn't see a small ledge which made her fall backwards.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Lexi asked concerned as she rushed over to her.

"Yeah, it's Dedenne," Bonnie replied, pointing straight ahead of her. Lexi turned her head to see the Pokémon peeking with its head out of a hole. Bonnie basically leaped around. "Dedenne, there you are!" She almost caught it before Dedenne dived underneath the ground.

It reappeared again from another hole but Bonnie failed to catch it this time as well.

"Bunnelby," Clemont said as he threw his Pokéball. "Get Dedenne out of that hole."

"You too Pikachu," Ash said.

As she watched Bunnelby and Pikachu dive into the holes Lexi was wondering if she should send out Raichu, but Raichu wasn't particularly fond of going underground. So, she kept floating next to Lexi instead.

Clemont, Bonnie and Ash all went to check the holes simultaneously and she had to chuckle quietly when Clemont accidentally pulled Pikachu out of one of the holes and got shocked in the process.

"Wow. That Dedenne sure is quick," Ash said.

"Oh! I want it now!" Bonnie cried out, shaking a bit with disappointment.

Lexi placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders to console it. "It might not be gone yet."

Bunnelby and Pikachu had not made it back yet from the holes yet, and it caused them to be a bit restless as the time passed by. Bonnie almost shoved her entire head into a hole to have a closer look, and sighed in disdain when she pulled back. "I think they're gone."

Only then Bunnelby did reappear, but it was alone. "Maybe," Ash said solemnly. "Pikachu hasn't come back either."

Clemont turned to Bunnelby. "Bunnelby, would you mind going back down there to look for Pikachu?"

"Bun-bee!" It said and leaped back into the hole.

Lexi fed Raichu some more food as they waited for a little while. She couldn't imagine the stress that Ash was under because he couldn't find Pikachu, but he didn't show it. "Pikachu will come back, Ash," she tried to lift the weight from his shoulder a bit. He merely smiled weakly.

It was only a matter of minutes when Bunnelby popped up from hole, but alone. "How did it go, Bunnelby?" Clemont asked.

It lowered its ears and extended its hands. "Bunneelby."

"I guess you didn't find Pikachu, did you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm afraid that Pikachu might've gotten lost wandering through all those tunnels," Clemont said.

"Clemont! We've just got to find Pikachu!"

"Fletchling," Ash said. "Look for Pikachu from the air."

"Fletch!" It flew away above the trees within seconds.

While they waited there near the holes it became clear that everyone was starting to get a bit restless now that their company was incomplete. Lexi noticed that Hoothoot was still soundly asleep in her purse, and hadn't woken up from the commotion. Since Hoothoot was nocturnal so that didn't surprise her.

When Fletchling returned it motioned for them to follow it which they did with great haste. Fletchling led them away from the forest and towards a vast rock-wall where a river was spread out and a grass field. In the distance they could see Pikachu running towards them.

"I was so worried about you, buddy," Ash said in relief.

Pikachu stood still and pointed backwards. "Pika-pika!"

Somewhat further along the riverbank was Dedenne lying motionless in the grass. "Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out.

As they got closer to Dedenne and called its name there appeared to be no reaction. Something must've happened for Dedenne to remain as still like that.

"I'm scared," Bonnie said, holding onto Lexi's arm.

"How about the Pokémon Center?" Ash offered.

Clemont's eyes met Lexi's for a moment. "I think we should treat Dedenne right here. Let's give it some electricity."

"I take it you have a plan?" Lexi figured and Raichu muttered unconvincingly on her shoulder.

Clemont deeply chuckled. "Just leave it me. Remember the future is now thanks to science." He rose to his feet with that glint in his glasses. "Clemontic Gear on!" Where he got that machine from, Lexi didn't know, but whatever it was it was taller than he was. Clemont pushed his glasses back on his nose. "I've got the perfect machine for a situation like this. Presenting my Electricity Generator." He took his time to point towards the machine.

"Another boring name," Bonnie muttered.

"What does it do, Clemont?" Lexi questioned.

"Now observe," Clemont went on as he removed a plastic board from the machine. "If you put a plastic clipboard under your arm and rub it like this." He demonstrated his point and held it above Bonnie's head and her hair immediately reacted to it. "The resulting friction causes the build-up of electrons and creates static electricity. See?" He removed the clipboard and put it back into the machine. "This brilliant machine uses that exact same principle. Which allows it to create a massive electrical charge." He placed Dedenne underneath a ball and placed his hand on a ledger. "And power on!"

What Clemont had just tried to explain to them by the machine which started to rub the clipboards together, creating sparks.

"You see the electricity?" he asked, still with that glint in his glasses.

"I sure do," Lexi said, wondering if this machine was really going to work.

"That's awesome," Ash agreed. "Science is so amazing!"

"You sure this is gonna work?" Bonnie asked uncertainly.

"Sure, I'm sure. Just watch," Clemont optimistically responded.

The static electricity made its way through the machine and towards Dedenne where it released some sparks. Lexi's jaw felt aghast at that result as Dedenne began to wake up.

"Great. I think you can turn it off now," Ash said.

Clemont showed them a handle which they hadn't seen before. "One problem. I can't."

The machine began to hum angrily. "Dedenne, get away!" Bonnie shouted frantically.

"You got to stop that thing," Ash yelled.

Clemont shook his head. "Uh! I wish I knew how." His voice went up a few pitches. He screamed when the machine exploded in front of his eyes with a loud bang and smoked smoke swirled around them.

It was silent for a while as most of the Pokémon left the area. "Did anyone get hurt?" Lexi asked worrisomely when she noticed the state of their hairs and pouted.

"Rai," Raichu sadly uttered and Lexi pulled the Pokémon onto her lap.

"Oopsie." Clemont rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it's back to the drawing board."

"Yeah, look at my hair," Bonnie whined with her eyes let down.

When Dedenne ran towards them they looked surprised. Dedenne appeared to be chipper.

"Well what do you know," Lexi said as Dedenne ran in circles around them.

"Alright Dedenne sure is feeling a lot better," Ash said as they all readjusted their hair.

"That's what counts." Clemont smiled. "All is well that ends well."

Bonnie lay down on the grass and held her head in her hands. "Dedenne, I'm glad that you're feeling all better."

"Deneee!" it said which made Bonnie Bonnie chuckle.

Dedenne turned towards Clemont who muttered a 'Huh". Lexi smiled. "It appears that Dedenne wants to thank you, Clemont."

He shyly brushed the back of his head. "Come now. You don't have to thank me."

Bonnie hummed and leaped onto her feet when she remembered something important. "Clemont! Clemont! Catch it! Catch it!"

"Oh, hey that's right. I totally forgot about doing that." He was about to stand up when a voice from above interrupted him.

"Hold it right there!"

Lexi turned her head and saw that a large air balloon with a Meowth's head onto it, hovered above them. It could only be Team Rocket.

"Now prepare for trouble," Jessie went on. "The it means you."

Meowth jumped on the ledge of the basket. "Yoohoo!"

"Meanwhile," James said with his arms crossed. "We'll just take Pikachu and that unusual Pokémon the tall twerpette is holding. Giving it to the boss is the least we can do."

Lexi tensed entirely as rose to her feet. "I would never give you my Raichu," she made clear.

"Rai-rai-chu," her friend said, clenching her paws.

"A Raichu?" Meowth repeated.

"By the way if you're thinking of running you got another thing coming," James said.

"Wait a minute," Ash began. "This whole thing was your fault the whole time."

"Why are you guys always being so mean to Pokémon?!" Bonnie shouted.

"Noisy aren't you?" James fired back. "Inkay come on." He threw a Pokéball towards the ground with a curve from which an Inkay appeared.

There was little time for them to reach before Dedenne ran in front of Bonnie, Ash, Lexi and Clemont enraged.

"Dedenne, you want to battle, don't you?" Clemont raised his fists. "So, you can get back at them for what they did."

"Ne-ne!" Dedenne agreed.

"Great. Dedenne, Tackle."

Lexi had to admit that Dedenne's speed was uncanny as it charged towards where Inkay was floating.

"Inkay, use Foul Play!" James shouted.

Before Dedenne could hit Inkay, Inkay blocked it and send Dedenne to the ground.

"Now, Inkay, Psybeam, go!"

Inkay's Psybeam nearly got Dedenne who got away just in time.

"Dedenne, use Tackle one more time," Clemont said.

And like that Dedenne hit with a lot of speed behind its attack, astonishing Lexi who hadn't thought that Dedenne would know how to battle like that.

"You're doing great," Clemont reassured it. "Alright, now use Nuzzle."

"Denenene." It jumped while it rubbed its paws over its cheeks to charge electricity, which it used to nuzzle against Inkay.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed gleefully as her eyes went wide and filled with hearts. "That move is so cute I like Dedenne even more." And her reaction made Lexi chuckle.

"And better yet Nuzzle Paralyzes the other Pokémon," Clemont explained.

"It's an effective move for an Electric Type," Lexi agreed.

"No way," Bonnie said in awe.

Pikachu went to join Dedenne and Lexi looked at her Raichu. "Raichu, you should help them out."

"Rai-rai!" she said and as it floated from Lexi's arms to where Dedenne and Pikachu were. The three of them eyed each other as Electricity sparked between them.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu," Ash said.

"You too, Raichu," Lexi told her.

"And Dedenne you use Thundershock," Clemont instructed.

How the thee of them did it Lexi didn't know but they combined their electricity to send one large wave it towards Team Rocket's balloon which exploded and Team Rocket disappeared into the horizon.

As Raichu returned to her Lexi gladly lifted her into her arms. "You were great, Raichu."

"Rai," she squealed and Lexi realized that this was the first time that she had actually fought in a Battle and had instructed her Pokémon. This was a brand-new territory for her and her Pokémon.

Lexi saw how Dedenne began to grow more comfortable with all of the attention that it was getting from everyone. Pikachu told Ash what Dedenne had said to him through its sparks.

"Dedenne really wants to come with us?" Ash figured.

"Yes? Really?" Bonnie jumped up ecstatically and let out loud Yipee. "We'll have so much fun. You'll see!"

Dedenne's big eyed widened even further at the thought.

Bonnie clutched her brother's arm. "Pretty, please?"

And Clemont couldn't deny Bonnie that, not with the way she was pleading. His heart was too soft for that sometimes, but it made him endearing. Lexi loved that about him.

"Now it's time. Go Pokéball." Clemont gently threw the Ball towards Dedenne and faded inside. While the Ball twirled Bonnie had folded her hand together. When the Ball clicked Bonnie became the happiest that Lexi had ever seen her. "I did it!" He picked up the Ball to show it. "Yes. Alright. I caught Dedenne and I'll be keeping it for Bonnie."

"This is so cool. Thank you," Bonnie leaped up with him.

"Good job, Clemont," Lexi smiled.

She then immediately turned to her brother. "Hey, can you let Dedenne come out? I want to take care of it."

"Sure, I'll do it right now." Clemont released Dedenne from its Pokéball who immediately jumped into Bonnie's arms.

"Well, you sure made Bonnie happy," Lexi said impressed, and petted her Raichu.

Clemont's blue eyes looked to her g ones. "I'm only glad that I could contribute to that."

"You're a great big brother, Clemont." He turned his head away before she could see the look on his face.

"Hi there, I'm Bonnie," Bonnie said as she showed Dedenne around. "And see that's my brother Clemont. That's Lexi and Raichu." Raichu waved her paw cheerfully. "And that's Pikachu and Ash." And Pikachu did the same.

"Nice to meet ya," Ash greeted.

"It's good to see you, Lexi added.

Bonnie set down on the grass and used her towel to clean up Dedenne who seemed only pleased with her caressing. When Bonnie petted Dedenne's tail it reacted in the same way that Pikachu and Raichu always did, so Pikachu immediately rushed over to her for some petting.

When Bonnie unintentionally began to nuzzle Dedenne's cheek, Lexi was about to say something but the girl got hit with a Nuzzle attack instead.

"Nuzzle is one of Dedenne's moves," Clemont said. "I guess you forgot."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it in now time," Lexi assured her while Raichu brushed her head against her temple, being incredibly affectionate. But it only did that with Lexi.

"Yeah, and now I can feel what it's like to be Paralyzed," Bonnie answered. When Dedenne yawned Bonnie came to action. "It fell asleep."

"Then you better let it sleep," Lexi suggested.

"Of course," Clemont said. "You see Dedenne tend to fall asleep a lot. That's just one of the things they do to conserve their energy."

"Awesome an energy saver," Ash said.

"Wow. Okay." Bonnie carefully placed Dedenne into her bag without waking it up. "You can take a nap in here."

"Let's get going," Ash offered.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Clemont replied.

Bonnie let out a loud yeah, but Ash, Lexi and Clemont all shushed her.

"We don't want to wake up Dedenne," Lexi whispered.

And they all quietly laughed as they continued their way to Santalune City.


End file.
